This Time Around
by Bicky Monster
Summary: Scorpius and Albus have spent the night together, but when discovered by Draco Malfoy will they be able to keep each other, and can Harry use the past to talk Draco in to letting them be together? - Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy. Past Harry/Draco. COMPLETE.


**Okay so this is my first attempt at a 1 chapter story, kind of inspired by many of the Scorpius M. and Albus P. fanfics i have been reading the last few days. Whilst there is quite a bit of darkness in this, it isn't a dark story, and also has a good bit of fluff, or at least that is my thoughts on it, i would love to hear yours.**

**I have updated this to correct a few errors that i spotted, I have also been told there are a few grammatical errors in some of my story, specifically in the punctuation, so if you do see any please leave me details and i will do another update/correction.**

**Many many thanks to aquiline who did an extensive list of corrections and suggestions, which have now been worked into what you see here.  
><strong>

**Thank you for the reviews, and those who added this to their favourites.  
><strong>

**Warnings: These is a fair amount of aggression and violence in this, as well as implied gay sexual content, though nothing explicit. There is also some homophobia. Rating T for these reasons. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. **

* * *

><p>The two 16 year old boys were asleep; they had had one of the greatest nights of their lives, and had been unable to care about the risk of staying where they were. Albus clicked his tongue quietly in his sleep, pulling the peacefully sleeping Scorpius closer against him. Their fingers were entwined at Scorpius' chest and Albus' face was resting against the back of his lover's neck, where he had been placing gentle kisses before they both lost consciousness.<p>

They had not heard the door to Scorpius' room open, nor seen the look of horror and fury on the face of his father. Draco was standing beside the bed, watching the boys; he was trying to decide his next move, and to persuade himself that it should not involve murdering Albus Potter.

This was definitely something he was going to have to take up with the boy's father, which was a conversation he was not looking forward to as such, but it had been a long time since he had had good reason to yell at the man.

Draco had a feeling his son was not going to let him drag Albus Potter out of the room, without putting up some kind of fight, so he was going to have to deal with his son swiftly first.

Scorpius sighed slightly in his sleep, moving himself against Albus affectionately. The rage rose in Draco's throat again and he stormed around to the other side of the bed; he grabbed his son by his hair, pulling him onto the floor, and seeing, with a flash of horror, he was completely naked.

Scoripus woke with a sudden gasp, reaching up and holding onto his father's hands to stop the pain in the top of his head.

"Oww, Please stop, Father, please." Scorpius was begging.

Albus was awake too, and staring momentarily stunned by the scene.

"What the… let him…" Albus started, getting onto his knees, using one hand to pull the sheet around his waist.

But Draco was quick and Albus froze at the sight of the wand pointed at him.

"Please, father, please," Scorpius continued to beg, a look of fear in his eyes. This was unknown territory; he had no idea how badly his father was going to react to, not only the news his only son and heir was gay, but also hooking up with a Potter boy.

Albus could only look on with a breaking heart, as he watched his best friend and lover being dragged, kicking and screaming, still begging across the room, he made no attempt to stop the tears that were falling down his face.

"You want to be a Potter?" Draco asked, his voice spiteful, and he seemed to be losing control of himself in his anger. He had remembered the stories he had once been told of Harry Potter's childhood years. "Well you can live in this cupboard now, and see just how much you love that."

Draco pulled the doors to the walk-in cupboard open with his wand hand, and seeing Albus start to move, his glare and wand were back on him in mere seconds. He didn't even turn from Albus' tearful green eyes, as he threw his still pleading, and now crying, son against the back wall of the cupboard and sealed him in with a few well chosen spells.

"No, please, Albus, run." Scorpius was bashing his fists against the cupboard doors, his attempts to break through his father's spells completely useless.

Draco was smirking now; he was walking back towards Albus, wand still in his direction, malice in his eyes, Albus backed up, the sheet still clutched around him, off the far side of the bed, and only stopped when his back hit the wall.

"Oh…. Merlin." Albus could hear Scorpius sobbing helplessly, unable to stop what was happening, "Albus… I love you."

This was the first thing he had said which had come out calm, and Albus let the words wash over him.

"I love you too." He responded.

This seemed to do nothing but rile up Draco even further, and as he had done with his own son, he seized hold of Albus' hair and pushed him to his knees. Albus let one hand reach up to try and stop the pain that was throbbing in his head, whilst trying to hold the sheet, he still had round him, over himself.

Draco bent down and looked the boy straight in the eye. Albus tried to focus on the man in front of him, but his mind couldn't block out the now quite quiet protests from the cupboard.

"We…" Draco was unable to stop himself from smirking at the young boy under his control, who did look so remarkably like Harry, "… are going to speak with your father."

Albus almost let his relief show, but held it in, just in case Mr Malfoy changed his mind. Albus had told his father many years previously that he was gay, and he had no reason to believe that his choice in partner would change that fact that his father, that Harry Potter, would not tolerate anyone abusing his children.

There was a jerking movement against his skull, and Albus had to half crawl, half stumble to keep up with Draco as they moved to the fireplace, where Draco grabbed floo powder, and pulling the boy in after him, said in the most pompous voice he was able to manage, "Potter residence".

Albus felt himself bashed around on the journey, trying to catch his breath and hold onto the sheet that was maintaining whatever dignity he had left. As the older man released the grip on Albus' hair he felt himself fall forward, coughing on some soot he had inhaled.

For the briefest moment, that his hair was no longer being held, let Albus think that Mr Malfoy had not followed him into, what he clearly recognised as, his parents living room. The deliberate and sudden clearing of a throat by his feet told him otherwise. He scrabbled to move away, getting to his feet just as his parents came into the room to see who had arrived without sending notice ahead.

"Albus!" his mother exclaimed.

Clearly something about his state of undress, the expression on his face and the present company let her know that all was not well.

She pulled her son into a tight embrace, asking "Are you hurt? Are you okay?", but all of Albus' attention was on his father and his rival from his school years.

"Malfoy, what the hell do you want, and what the hell are you doing with my son?" Harry's eyes bore into Draco's demanding answers, burning with fury that Albus had never seen there before, expressing nothing but pure anger.

"I had to pull your son out of my son's bed this morning, kindly please keep your offspring from corrupting my son in future." Draco's words were formal, and clearly he felt this was a reasonable request. "I shall deal with my son's _indiscretion_" he said the word as though it tasted bitter on his tongue, "I suggest you deal with yours."

Harry's look did not change, his glare did not waiver, and he did not raise his voice as he spoke, but the power in the sound of each word, as he pronounced it carefully, was clear. "My son has committed no indiscretion, and for that matter, nor has yours, I never had, nor ever will, judge my son for who he wishes to be with, though I might personally feel he can do significantly better than a Malfoy." With the last few words he had thrown a smile at Albus, who meekly attempted to return one.

Draco's eyes showed his fury, "My son is the sole Malfoy heir, he will marry a proper witch and they will have an heir, I will not allow this…" he struggled to find the words, "… behaviour destroy a family legacy so old."

It was as if Harry finally saw Draco, but it was only pity for him that replaced the anger. They didn't look away from each other, but as Harry moved towards him, Draco made no indication that he intended to back away.

"Draco…" The use of his name, spoken so softly and kindly took everyone in the room by surprise, "you are not your father, do you have to repeat his mistakes; I know you love your son, just because your father took your happiness, doesn't mean you have to take Scorpius' now. Your son being gay doesn't mean the family ends, it just means it changes."

Draco didn't seem to think much of these words, but didn't argue back.

"Draco, you know I regret… many things," and sounding more serious Harry added, "and I know you do to."

"It was how it had to be, I told you this then, and I am telling you again now, this is how it has to be." Draco sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Ginny and Albus were standing silent, almost scared to move, confused by this apparent understanding the two men seemed to have in that moment.

"Draco, I loved you once, I really did." At Harry's words Draco's body seemed to tense up, as if someone had just slapped him, and Ginny and Albus stared at them both in complete shock.

"I know, but…" Draco tried to explain.

"Yeah, your father beat it out of you." Harry was frowning again. "Look Draco, I have a great family who I love with all my heart, and honestly I wouldn't change it for the world, but I am not sure I believe you ever really found that, did you?"

Draco didn't speak, but just watched Harry intently.

"I love…" Draco tried, but stopped again.

"Yeah, you love you son, I know. So are you really going to punish him for being too much like you? Why not let him be happy, like you were never allowed to be" Harry had a twinkle in his eye at the words which mingled with a hint of sadness.

"Very well." Draco became formal again and only Harry saw the loss in his expression, and the signal tear he had been unable to hold back, clearly this much talk of love, feelings and a past he had spent the last 20 years trying to recover from was all too much.

"What about Scorpius?" Albus asked as Draco began to turn to leave.

"I will not …" Draco seemed to need to brace himself before saying the next few words, "… make any further attempts to control who he will be with, as soon as I am at home I will send him here, I have a feeling you two will want to talk.".

Draco turned and looked at Harry again, "I have a feeling my son may not want to see me for a while, please keep him safe till he can forgive me."

And with those words, a look of regret and thoughtfulness on his face, and a nod of understanding from Harry, Draco Malfoy left.

He was barely out of sight when Harry's wife and son rounded on him, with looks that clearly demanded answers, and with a small sigh he realised he had a lot to explain.

He told them of a time after the war when he and Draco grew close, closer than Lucius Malfoy had been able to stomach. He had forbidden Draco from even speaking to Harry, and beat him unconscious several times when he had tried to even send owls to explain the lack of other contact.

Harry told them of the eventual explanation, which had arrived the day Draco married Astoria, and that by this time Harry was already in love with Ginny, and had no intention of leaving her for any reason, and so assuming Draco had found love he let the past be the past.

When he was done explaining, in surprisingly quick time, Ginny and Albus were just staring open mouthed in shock.

"Okay," Ginny got to her feet, Harry tried to say something, but she interrupted, "I am honestly not mad, I just need a short while to adjust, besides…"

A grin now spreading onto her face as a clearly wonderful thought occurred to her, she laughed, "… I am so going to go and completely freak Ron out with this news."

She kissed Harry on the cheek, leaving Harry looking slightly nervous at the thought of what his best friend was going to have to say on all this.

"You and I will talk when I get back." She said seriously to her son.

Harry and Albus were sharing a hug, when the younger version of the man who just left appeared in the fireplace.

"I think I will leave you to talk, I suspect you will want to tell each other everything." Harry told Albus.

"Thanks Dad."

"Stay as long as you need Scorpius, welcome to the family." Harry spoke directly to the slightly anxious young Malfoy, who, at these words, smiled.

"Thanks" he said quietly.

"Of course" Harry said as he walked out of the room, "try to at least pretend to behave you two."

They had barely been alone for a moment when they embraced, holding onto each other as if they never wanted to let go.

"I meant it, you know." Scorpius whispered in Albus' ear, "I do love you."

"I know," Albus whispered back, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Any thoughts, good? bad? Too dark? too much fluff?**

**I am considering doing a companion piece for this story, telling what would have happened if they had been found by Harry instead of Draco, I would plan this to include a more 'private' confrontation between Harry and Draco, probably with more of their history. Thoughts on this, whether or not you think this is a good idea, and if so what you would like me to include. I am very open to suggestions, though i already do have a few ideas in my mind i would stick with. **

**Please leave a review, thank you. **


End file.
